Wedding Frenzy
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Domon and Rain are getting married in one week and they still have so much to do. Rain is so stressed out. Will she end up calling off the wedding?
1. Dresses and Tuxedos

Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam. I'm getting really sick of writing that.  
  
Rain stood in front of the three way mirrors at the bridal gowns store. She wore a completely absurd dress that was covered in lace, little seed pearls, and gigantic droopy bows. Marie Louise had insisted that she should try it on. Rain thought that she looked awful. She was completely miserable. Cecil made her try on a knee length dress that was completely strapless and looked more of a cream color than white. Cream was so not her color too. Shirley, Cathy, Janet, and Bunny had wanted her to get a pink dress. She was having the worst luck at finding her wedding dress.  
  
"Rain you look wonderful," Marie Louise said dreamily.  
  
"Marie this might be the perfect dress for you," Rain told the younger girl. "But I feel like a walking fabric store. I can barely walk and who on earth still puts a corset in dresses."  
  
"I was just trying to help," Marie Louise said slightly offended.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rain said sighing. "We've just been here since ten o'clock in the morning and it is now seven at night. I am incredibly tired and my wedding is in one week. I still have flowers, balloons, and my wedding cake to order. I have china, glasses, silver ware, napkins, and table clothes to pick out. Thankfully Domon has taken care of the minister, the plane tickets, and the hotel reservations. Oh and did I forget to mention there still is the small matter of picking out the food for the caterers. I have a church and reception hall to decorate. I'm completely swamped. I have to find my dress today because I don't have time to do it any other day. I also have daily appointments at a gym for who knows what reason from tomorrow until the day of my wedding."  
  
"After watching Rain today I don't think I'm ever getting married," Cecil whispered to Bunny.  
  
"I heard that!" Rain cried in frustration. "At this rate I'm not getting married either!" Rain threw herself onto one of the couches and closed her eyes.  
  
"Rain" Shirley began. "You were just saying how you have to get this done tonight. Why on earth are you lying down? I want you up right now and since you don't like any of our suggestions I want you to go pick out your wedding dress."  
  
"Yes maim," Rain said as she stood up to go change out of the monstrosity. She came back out of the dressing room in a pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt that matched her eyes. Then she began wandering around the dress racks. She looked at dress after dress. Finally she found the perfect one. It was pure white with a floor length full skirt and spaghetti straps. Tiny glass beads lined the top and hem. The veil was a single sheet of white netting held in place by a tiara lined with the same glass beads. She was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"Rain that is totally the perfect dress," Cecil told her. "I am sorry that we were harsh when you didn't like any of out choices. Now I realize that it's your wedding and you just want everything to be perfect."  
  
"She's right that dress is perfect for you," Marie Louise told her.  
  
"If everything's so perfect then why am I crying?" Rain asked them.  
  
"Because you know how happy you're going to be," Allenby told her. "You know that Domon's the perfect guy for you and your life with him will be beyond wonderful."  
  
Rain gave her an appreciative smile and turned back towards the mirrors. She hoped that she looked as good as everyone was telling her she did. Cecil was right. She just wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
Meanwhile Domon, Chibodee, George, Argo, Sai Sici, and Doctor Kasshu were picking out tuxedos for the wedding. Domon had liked the red ones. Chibodee liked the blue ones. George liked the white ones. Sai Sici liked the yellow ones, and Argo liked the dark green ones. Neither of them would give in too. They were arguing and fighting over which ones they would get.  
  
Domon decided to call Rain and ask for her opinion. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. "Can you people stop yelling so I can call Rain?" Domon yelled.  
  
Rain heard her cell phone ring and walked back into the dressing room. The floor was covered with discarded wedding dresses. Rain dug through them and finally found her cell phone. "Hello," Rain said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Rain what color should our tuxedos be?" Domon asked her.  
  
"Well how many colors are there to chose from?"  
  
"This little pamphlet says there are one-hundred-two," Domon told her.  
  
"All right why don't you each get a black tuxedo and a white dress shirt then what ever color tie you want," Rain said. "That way everyone is happy and I don't have to go help."  
  
"Hey guys why don't we get the back ones with white shirts and then we can each pick out the tie we want?" Domon suggested.  
  
"Cool idea," Sai Sici said.  
  
"Rain came up with it didn't she Japanese?" Chibodee asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Domon answered.  
  
"Well ya got yourself a pretty smart girl," Chibodee told him.  
  
"I do," Domon said. "I really do." 


	2. China Patterns, Confessions, and What Wo...

A/N: I've had a little writers block lately for this story, so this chapter probably won't be my best work. I'm just warning you.  
  
Rain walked through the store dragging Domon along with her. They were picking out the china patterns for the reception. Rain couldn't make up her mind. She went from one china pattern to the next. She couldn't make up her mind.  
  
"Maybe we should go with the gold rimmed plates or maybe the silver," Rain said as she stopped to look at two patterns.  
  
"I say that we should go with the cheapest," Domon told her.  
  
Rain smacked him on the arm. "You don't want our wedding to be perfect!" Rain said brokenheartedly and began sniffling.  
  
"Rain don't start crying please," Domon pleaded. "We'll get whatever you like best."  
  
Rain smiled and then continued dragging Domon around the store for another two hours after finally picking out the china pattern, glasses, silverware, napkins, and table clothes. Then Rain went back to the boat and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt then went to her appointment at the gym. She had invited Shirley, Janet, Cathy, Bunny, Natasha, (I can't believe I forgot to put her in the last chapter) and Cecil to go with her. (She had invited Marie Louise and Allenby too but they couldn't go.) They were waiting for her outside of the gym.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Rain apologized as she jogged up to them.  
  
"You're not late we're just early," Cecil told her.  
  
Soon they were inside riding on the exercise bikes. "So Rain are you nervous about your wedding?" Bunny asked her.  
  
"You bet," Rain told her. "I can't believe that I'm getting married in six days, three hours, and five minutes. There is still so much to do. I ordered the flowers, balloons, and wedding cake earlier. I also picked out the china pattern, silverware, napkins, and table clothes. All that's left to do is pick out the food, wait for things to arrive, and decorate once they do. Boy does that sound like a lot."  
  
"I'm so having a small wedding when I'm going to get married," Cecil decided.  
  
"I wish I was," Rain told her. "Yet Domon wanted to invite almost everyone we met during the Gundam Fight. We also had to invite all of my father and mother's old friends and his father and mother's old friends which comes out to about half of the colony. Then we also invited all of my friends from collage. We have a lot of people coming."  
  
"Wow," Bunny said shaking her head. "How big is the church?"  
  
"Well we have one-hundred-eighty-five people coming," Rain told them. "The church seats about two-hundred."  
  
"That's a lot of people to feed," Cecil told her.  
  
"I know," Rain told her. "You should see the wedding cake we had to order. It is about two feet tall and three feet wide. I don't know how we are going to fit it through the door to the reception hall."  
  
"That thing must be huge," Shirley said amazed.  
  
"I'm so never getting married," Cecil decided. "It sounds like way to much work. Or maybe I'll just elope. Things will be much simpler that way."  
  
"I want a small wedding more than anything," Rain confessed. "Domon just seems to have his heart set on this big wedding. I don't want us to start arguing over it."  
  
Meanwhile Domon, George, Argo, Chibodee, and Sai Sici were lounging around on the boat waiting for the girls to get back. "So Domon how are the wedding preparations going?" George asked him.  
  
"We still have a lot to do," Domon told him. "Well actually Rain has a lot to do. She doesn't seem to have a lot of faith in me when it comes to the wedding preparations."  
  
"Well Japan I can't say that I blame her," Chibodee said. "She's probably afraid that you would have you two get married in a Gundam Fight Ring, the limo be Burning Gundam, and you go to some Gundam hall of fame for your honeymoon."  
  
"What's wrong with all that?" Domon questioned. "I think that would be cool."  
  
"Bro if you think that Sis will like that you are a complete blockhead," Sai Sici told him. You've got to be romantic. Ya gotta think about what Sis likes and what'll make her happy."  
  
"The kid's right," Chibodee admitted. "I don't know how since he won't even admit that he likes Cecil, but he's right."  
  
"Hey!" Sai Sici said offended. "Every guy has to know something about girls."  
  
"Not every guy," Chibodee leaned over and whispered to him pointing at Domon.  
  
Domon saw Chibodee's gesture and wondered what they were talking about. Before he could question them the girls came back. 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I am having the worst time thinking up new ideas for this story. I need help. Any ideas that will keep this story rated G are welcome. I just can't think of anything. I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need a couple of good ideas for the next chapter so I can go on to later chapters. PLEASE!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, & God loves you,  
  
Fly-away-forever 


End file.
